


Resurrect

by trinielf82



Series: C&R BSG AU [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	

He was going to die. And be reborn.   
But Zane didn’t have a fucking clue who he was going to be when he resurrected. But he was doing this.   
“Are you really doing this?”   
Zane turned to Nick in the cell next to him. “Yes.What other choice do we have?” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “We need an inside man on that ship.”   
“And you think those cylons are just going to welcome you with open arms?” Nick shook his head “this is a fucking suicide mission man! Are you so ready to die?”   
“No.” And that was the truth. Yes, he knew he was going to be resurrected but the unknown that was waiting for him on that resurrection ship was scary. And the thought that this was it, that this was the last time he would ever see Ty again…Zane swallowed the rising thickness in his throat. “If i don’t come back…”   
“Frack that shit.” Nick growled, eyes blazing “don’t you dare give me some message to give Ty, i’m not doing that shit with you Garrett.”   
“Just keep him safe ok, please”   
The creak of the brig door announced that they had a visitor. Ty entered, walked right up to Zane’s cell and unlocked the door.   
“It’s time.” he said softly.   
"You don’t have to do this!” Nick gripped the bars, eyes pleading with them both.   
“Yes, he does and i sure as frack do.” Ty’s eyes flashed gold as he faced his best friend. “I’m not letting anyone else touch him.”   
“Kelly could do it. It’ll be easier that way.” Zane piped up “You won’t have to. He’s had to euthanize someone before, he can…”  
Zane found himself slammed into the cell, Ty’s hand at his throat “Shut up! i am fracking doing this! Me!” Ty got right up into his face “You owe me that right.”   
“Baby, please” Zane was going to die, but having to watch Ty do it, he didn’t think he could. He wasn’t above begging, not at this point.   
“Are you going back on your promise Zane?” Ty’s hand tightened around his throat “Cuz i’d expect nothing less from a fracking cylon.”   
Zane shook his head as much as he could while held in place by Ty’s hand.   
“Good.” Ty moved away and grabbed Zane’s arm to shove him towards the door. He didn’t spare Nick another glance.   
Digger was leaning against the wall, looking casual, but Zane could see the man’s grip on his gun was anything but.  
“So we have an escort i see” Ty practically sneered.  
“You’re a little twitchy right now Ty, so Admiral’s orders.”   
There was silence as they traversed the halls, heading for the med bay. Zane kept stealing glances at Ty. If this was the last time he was going to see him, he wanted to remember him as he was, even now with barely concealed rage simmering beneath the surface. Yes, Ty was angry and the slightest thing would probably set him off. But he was still the man Zane fell for.   
“Are you afraid?” Ty’s question surprised him out of his thoughts.   
“I…I’m afraid i’ll never see you again.”   
Ty’s gaze slid his way "You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”   
“Ty i want you to know…” He was cut off by a loud commotion up ahead. Digger and Ty stiffened as a man barreled down the hall.  
“Fracking toaster scum!” the man shouted.   
Zane was vaguely aware of someone shouting“Gun!” but all he saw was the stark fear in Ty’s eyes before he was hit.   
Frack! Hot pain sliced through Zane.   
Someone was screaming. Or was that him? That shit hurt like a mother fracker.   
“No no you asshole, don’t you dare do this to me” that was Ty. He focused on his face, and the hands on his chest, probably trying to staunch the flow of blood.   
“Ty,” god damn it hurt to breathe. “Let me go” he managed.  
“Shut up you bastard, just shut the frack up! Not like this! You fracking hear me Zane, not like this!”   
Zane gripped Ty’s hand trying to stop him. “Stop.” This wasn’t quite the plan they had in mind, but…  
Ty wouldn’t let up. He kept screaming for Kelly and sobbing it was supposed to be me over and over. This was torture, watching Ty watch him die, but some part of Zane was glad Ty didn’t have to stick that needle in him. Yeh, shit this was a messier way to go. but whatever got him there right?   
“Hey, doll,” Zane rasped out “I love you.”   
The anguish on Ty’s face was the last thing he saw, his cries the very last sounds he heard as he slipped away.   
*************************  
He was cold. So fracking cold. why was it so fracking cold?  
He fought to open his eyes. And when he did, he sucked in his first breath. The first sensation he felt was something wet. What the frack…?   
He looked down. He was in some sort of…tub? with some kind of liquid sloshing around him. Why was he here? Where the hell was here?  
He fought to lift himself out of that cold liquid but a hand on his head stopped him.   
“Shhh, it’s ok, you’re safe now.” A voice crooned above him, a hand lightly stroked his hair.   
A woman came into view. He…knew her. Oh, frack, he knew her.  
The memories came slamming back and Zane Garrett gasped as he looked around the room and realized where he was. Oh shit, oh shit.   
The woman’s smile grew wider “Welcome home brother”


End file.
